


Scar Tissue

by MegInBlack



Series: I'm a sucker for good father-daughter relationships [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegInBlack/pseuds/MegInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a class="tumblr_blog" href="http://ethala.tumblr.com/post/96492323514/how-does-grace-react-to-jeffersons-scar">ethala</a>:</p><p>Grace has no idea about what happened to Jefferson, let alone that he got his head chopped off. How does she react when she sees this big scar around her papa’s neck? Does he try and hide it from her, or does he forget about it until she points it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue

Small, careful fingers trace along the rough tissue of his neck and Jefferson swallows hard against the nerves that rise in him at the touch, eyes closed tight against whatever look Grace wears.

The cool hand drops away as his throat bobs and the air feels tense as he waits for fear, disgust, anything and he’s caught in the warring emotions swirling in his heart that he’s caught unprepared by the slight weight that hits his chest and the arms that wind around his neck in a fierce hug. 

“I’m sorry, Papa.” And Jefferson lets out a hurt sound as he returns the embrace, burying his face in her sweet smelling hair. “But you’re home now it’ll be okay, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr](http://meghaninblack.co.vu/)


End file.
